


symptoms

by jongshyuns



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, but i hate myself, i love jongkey, kibum is mute, lapslock, this isn't quite angst but idk what else to call it so, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongshyuns/pseuds/jongshyuns
Summary: wine redjonghyun’s favorite colorsilky softhe feels the petal between his fingertips





	symptoms

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea in my head for a while;;  
> i couldn't convey it as good as i wanted.  
> i still hope you enjoy it

wine red

jonghyun’s favorite color

 

silky soft

he feels the petal between his fingertips

 

“kibum ah, wake up,” his heart raced impossibly fast, standing there next to his flatmate’s sleeping figure. jonghyun shook him, foot tapping against the wood floor. tap, tap, tap.

kibum’s vision was blurry and skewed. he rolled over, eyes narrowed in a sad attempt to make out the figure next to his bed. the sound of his clock filled the silence. click, click, click.

“look,” jonghyun kneeled next to the bed. delicately, he set the petal on the soft white duvet. it stuck out strikingly so, “i coughed it up.” he looked at kibum, searching his eyes for answers he couldn’t figure out himself.

vision focused, he can see faintly from the hallway’s dim glow. he touched the petal, although it was fleeting. long enough to feel, not enough to touch. his weary eyes met softer ones. ones that reminded him of mushy blueberries. what an unconventional comparison.

“it woke me up. hurt to breathe,” jonghyun explained, remembering the uncomfortable feeling. it had felt like someone shoved handfuls of foliage into his ribcage until his lungs almost burst. his sleep was disturbed that way, almost choking on them on the way up.

kibum stayed quiet. he wouldn’t know what to say even if he could. broken eye contact, focus back on the red petal. he liked the color contrast. it reminded him of many things, cherries on a napkin, spilt wine on a couch, blood in the sink. he touched it again, keeping his hand over it.

“it doesn’t hurt right now,” he took a deep breath to demonstrate. petals still rustled gently in his lungs, but only a few that swayed and twirled as if disturbed by a gentle breeze. he turned kibum’s hand over and placed the petal in his palm, “when we made eye contact, it felt better. isn’t that weird?”

he was nervous, kibum could tell. perception of other’s emotions was something that comes easily when you observe the world in silence. he closed his fingers, completely enveloping the petal. another look at jonghyun. he nodded, propping himself up on his elbow.

“i think i know why,” it was more of a unsure statement than anything. but jonghyun was a smart boy surely, at least smart enough to realize why a look from kibum made the petals that clogged his airways shrink until they disappeared, “it’s your fault, i think.” he retracted his hand from the bed, the sound of his own heartbeat deafening in his ears. thump, thump, thump.

“i think it’s because i love you,” he didn’t wait for kibum’s reaction before he raised himself with a weak smile and shuffled into the hallway. he didn’t look back into the room as he left.

he missed the way kibum’s grip on the petal faltered,

and the way kibum signed into the silence: i love you too.


End file.
